


Odd Tattoo

by Burgie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Night Vale, some tattoos are more than just body art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://supercaliber-fragileballistics.tumblr.com/post/58229457144/behold-my-terrible-contribution-to-this-beautiful

Dark fingers twined with paler ones on Cecil’s dark purple bedsheet. It had taken about thirty-seven dates, but finally Night Vale’s most heard-about couple had finally reached the next stage in their relationship. The appropriate forms had all been filed, now the only thing left to do was set the mood.

 

“So should we light candles or something?” Carlos suggested, looking around Cecil’s bedroom. It was very plain but for the few framed photographs of cats.

 

“Why should we? This isn’t some kind of ritual, is it?” Cecil reasoned with a chuckle, then dipped his head to nuzzle Carlos’ neck. At first he merely inhaled the honey scent from whatever body wash the perfect man used (and didn’t _that_  conjure some exciting images), but then he pressed his lips to the warm skin and let his tongue trail down to his collarbone, which he kissed upon reaching.

 

Carlos, while initially surprised that Cecil was making the first move for once, soon reasserted his dominance by moving around to straddle his boyfriend’s hips and press his lips firmly to the ones that he’d first kissed so long ago outside his home. The radio presenter made a slight noise of surprise at first, and then seemed to smile into the kisses. Carlos smiled too, finding his boyfriend’s enthusiasm to be utterly adorable.

 

Every item of clothing soon ended up on the floor, revealing tattoos on Cecil’s pale body which Carlos had never seen before.

 

“Is this a rune?” he questioned, his fingers lightly feathering over a dark blue one on Cecil’s torso as he hovered over him. Strangely enough, the rune was on a tattoo of purple-black tentacles which wrapped around Cecil’s waist.

 

“Yes, it’s one of them,” his strange boyfriend revealed, and turned over his right hand so it was palm up. “I’d show you what they do, but first, how do you feel about tentacles?” Carlos’ blushing and stammering gave him his answer, to which he laughed gently and pressed his right palm against the water rune on his torso. There was a tiny bright blue flash and then the reaction was immediate- the tattoos on his waist came to life, the tentacles lifting from his skin and solidifying to wave around lazily.

 

“Of course you have tentacles,” Carlos laughed breathlessly, his face still flushed darkly with lust.

 

“They have a mind of their own, too,” Cecil admitted with a slight shrug. “So don’t be too surprised if they start to wander.”

 

“I’d like that, actually,” Carlos replied, and leaned down to kiss him. To his surprise, something slightly slippery but very strong wrapped around his waist and lifted him up slightly before placing him on his back on the bed. He watched as a tentacle slithered away but barely had time to relax before another tentacle wrapped around a rather sensitive part of his anatomy. He gasped at the all-too-pleasant feeling of warm, slippery flesh moving over him.

 

“Looks like all of me wants you,” Cecil grinned, and then gave a slight shudder of pleasure as another tentacle joined the first with flicking motions.

 

“You can feel that, can’t you?” Carlos soon figured. When he was given an affirmative answer, he quickly decided to give some pleasure in return for what he was feeling- besides, he’d been wanting to touch those tentacles ever since they’d appeared.

 

His fingers told him that the tentacles were moist and warm, and that they’d been getting progressively slicker. Maybe their wetness was related to how long they’d been active, or maybe it was related to Cecil’s own arousal. Cecil’s reaction, meanwhile, told him that these tentacles were especially sensitive where they joined his body. He wanted to find out more about them but he couldn’t in this state, though it would be interesting (not to mention fun) to explore them at another time and end up like this again. His train of thought was interrupted by a presence poking around his behind.

 

“Hey, that’s mine first,” Cecil snapped somewhat aggressively at the wayward tentacle, and pulled it back towards him.

 

“They know what you want,” Carlos remarked, and pulled his hand along the length of the tentacle that had just tried to enter him. He looked at the resulting substance and rubbed it between his fingers, smiling as the tentacle wrapped around his wrist almost tenderly.

 

“I knew I could control them,” Cecil grinned triumphantly. “By the way, that felt really good so feel free to do it on something I have complete control over.”

 

“This is like lubricant,” Carlos observed, rubbing his hand along the hard length. “We could use it tonight.”

 

“That’s the plan,” Cecil managed to inform him in between moans. His fingers clutched at the sheets while the tentacles began to secrete more of the lubricating substance. “I happen to know that it’s a very good lubricant.”

 

“From personal experience?” Carlos guessed, speeding up the motion of his hand at the image that conjured. Cecil blushed (as if his cheeks could get any redder) and nodded almost shyly. It was an utterly adorable sight.

 

For a moment there, Carlos had thought that Cecil’s bodily fluids were all the same substance as the one from the tentacles, but he was somewhat relieved to find the white that splattered over his hand and torso. He’d already christened the sheets with his own release earlier, thanks to the tentacles. Cecil panted, his body shaking slightly, and breathed Carlos’ name. And then he looked at him, a spark igniting in his strange purple eyes.

 

Carlos soon found himself on his hands and knees, waiting in sweet anticipation for Cecil’s probing fingers. The intrusion only hurt slightly before something in the tentacle fluid seeped into his skin and all he felt was pleasure. He moaned, gripping the sheets as Cecil’s slender fingers moved around inside him. When he hit the right spot, Carlos emitted what could best be described as a squeak mixed with a moan. Luckily, the radio host got the message to keep doing that and kept it up until Carlos moaned his name and spilled more of his release on the sheets.

 

“Are you ready for me?” Cecil asked huskily in his ear. Carlos nodded, gripping the pillow. It wasn’t his first time but it had been a long time. Cecil took a moment, probably to build the tension or prepare himself, and then entered him. Carlos cried out, but it soon dissolved into a moan of pleasure.

 

“Move,” he told his boyfriend, and to his surprise even the tentacles obeyed him. While most of the tentacles writhed over his body as Cecil thrust in him, two or three of them wrapped around his waist and moved downwards to take care of him there as well. Carlos moaned louder, the extreme pleasure almost driving him crazy. On one hand, he wanted to thrust back to feel more of Cecil, but on the other hand he wanted to thrust forwards to feel more of the warm slipperiness of the one or two tentacles servicing him.

 

The pleasure running up and down his body was almost too much to take, and soon he could feel a familiar pressure building.

 

“Cecil,” he breathed, and then moaned as the pressure released. The tentacles wrapped loosely around his shoulders tightened as Cecil sped up his pace, using a little more force as well, and soon he filled him. As soon as he did, the tentacles released their grip on him and slithered back down his body almost seductively.

 

“I’ve been looking forward to that for so long,” Cecil informed him with a grin as he lay down beside him. Carlos smiled at the look of utter satisfaction on his boyfriend’s face. It seemed that he reserved all of his most adorable looks for him, and Carlos liked it.

 

“And I’ve been meaning to ask you for so long,” Carlos agreed, running a hand through his boyfriend’s dark hair. “It was so worth it but now I wish I’d asked earlier.”

 

“I was going to but I was waiting for you to make the first move. You always have,” Cecil admitted. As the tentacles relaxed behind him, he pressed the rune on his palm to the one on his torso and Carlos watched with fascination as the tentacles returned to their position in the tattoo before becoming a tattoo once more. After watching this fascinating show, Carlos pressed a kiss to Cecil’s lips. He was feeling tired now and had to decide whether he should shower or wait until the morning. If he waited until morning he’d undoubtedly be sticky, but he was too tired to shower now.

 

“The tentacle substance is okay to sleep in, isn’t it?” Carlos worried.

 

“Yes,” Cecil responded immediately. “I’ve slept in it a few times. And not just after doing sexual things, either, sometimes I just let them come out to play for a few hours while I’m at home.” He got under the covers and Carlos joined him, smiling as Cecil quickly snuggled up to him.

 

He realised as soon as they’d got comfortable that the light had been left on. Groaning, he made to get up but Cecil stopped him and immediately clapped. The light switched off, to Carlos’ delight, but there was still a residual glow...

 

“Do your tattoos glow in the dark?” Carlos wondered, glancing at the soft light emanating from Cecil’s arms.

 

“Only until my body cools down,” Cecil informed him. “They should stop glowing before we go to sleep, don’t worry.”

Carlos only smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer, pressing their naked bodies together for warmth as well as comfort. His fingers idly ran over the tentacle tattoos, and a smile touched his lips. For most people, tattoos meant nothing. But Cecil’s tattoos were special, just like the man they adorned.


End file.
